Shoes are often tightened one of the two ways, by tying shoelaces or by hook-and-loop fastener straps. Hoop-and-loop fastener straps allow a user to tighten the shoe to various levels of tightness very quickly, but do not provide the flexibility of a shoelace once coupled. On the other hand, shoelaces typically take time to adjust to correct tightness and then tie. Further, hook-and-loop fastener straps usually do not allow a user to replace the straps when a strap is worn or torn, or become undesirable. Combination shoelace and hook-and-loop fastener strap designs exist, but the laces are generally more rigid cords and there is no way to replace the cord/laces when it becomes worn.